Orgulho e paixão
"Orgulho e paixão" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Marcos Bernstein for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it started airing on March 20, 2018. The main stars are Nathalia Dill and Thiago Lacerda. Synopsis Vale do Café, interior of São Paulo, early 20th century. In a society where marriage is seen as the only possible future for a young woman of good family, Ofelia Benedito has many reasons to worry about. In fact, five: her five single daughters. Despite the disapproval of her husband, Felisberto, the matriarch is able to juggle and hassle in the search for a good match for each one of her daughters. Jane is the oldest and the most beautiful. Sweet, shy and introverted, when she falls in love with someone, she is unable to manifest her passions. In contrast, Mariana is adventurous, romantic and does not want to hear anything about an arranged marriage. Cecilia lives in the world of imagination and literature. She is the most homely and is always surrounded by books. And Lydia, the youngest, is the mother's favourite and the most frivolous, dispatched and spoiled of the five sisters. Always behind a suitor, she is committing excesses, both in makeup and in dress. Who does not fit the standards imposed by her mother is Elisabeta. The libertarian and full of dreams has a natural daring, which can delight or alienate a possible suitor. Her behavior is frowned upon by Ema Cavalcante, who despite being very different from Elisabeta, is her best friend. A traditional family girl, Ema is the official matchmaker of the Coffee Valley. The arrival of two unmarried and wealthy man to the region is one of the reasons that motivates Ema to host a ball. But she can not imagine that they came to disturb the peace of her grandfather, the Baron of Ouro Verde, and buy his most valuable asset: his lands. Darcy Williamson is an imposing man, with features as striking as his personality. Born in Brazil, he is the son of an English industrialist who, still in Empire, implanted railroads in the country. His business partner is his best friend's Camilo Bittencourt's mother, Julieta. A bitter woman, marked by the past, is very successful in business. From the death of her husband, she built a real empire with her own hands, which earned her the nickname of Coffee Queen. To drain the production of the raw material of her properties, she relies on Darcy's expertise, making this a very profitable partnership for both. Acting like an older brother, Darcy sees to it that Camilo, a young man with a sweet and loving personality, leaves his mother's domain. As soon as they arrive at Ema's ball, Camilo is enchanted by Jane's beauty. On the other hand, Darcy is intrigued by the remarkable presence of Elisabeta. In a veiled duel, the two test themselves in sincere attacks, making clear the personality of each one. Hoping to find tedious women at this prom, Darcy is surprised by this young woman's vibrant presence. The course of the relationship between Elizabeta and Darcy can be decided when he overcomes his pride and she gets carried away by the passion. Who does not like to see this flame light up is Susana. She is Juliet's right-hand woman, responsible for doing the dirty work on behalf of the Coffee Queen. Susana is disguised, manipulative and seductive, and is determined to get what she wants. In this case, a wealthy husband. More specifically, Darcy. Victims of Susana's frames to keep Camilo and Darcy away from the Valley of Coffee, sisters Jane and Elisabeta decide to consider Ema's proposal to venture into the capital. They then depart under the pretext of a simple walk, when in fact they are seeking answers to their love lives. Trivia * The show will be inspired by Jane Austen's 'Pride & Prejudice', 'Sense and Sensibility', 'Emma', 'Lady Susan' and 'Northanger Abbey'. * Alice Wegmann was initially reserved for the role of Ema, however she was transferred to 'Onde nascem os fortes'. Agatha Moreira resumed the role in her place. * Carmo Dalla Vecchia was reserved in an unspecified role, however he was subsequently transferred to 'Malhação – Vidas brasileiras'. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2018 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas